Nick's Parents Babysit
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's Parents offer to babysit and boy are they in for a wild ride! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank JennaTN for giving me this idea!

Nick's Parents Babysit

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Jackie asked her in-laws.

"Of course, you guys go out and have some fun." Jill insisted.

Roger and Jill had nicely offered to watch all the kids for the night so Nick and Jackie could have a night to themselves.

"Alright, we will have our cell phones if you need anything." Jackie told her.

Nick and Jackie then left the house.

Jill sat on the couch holding the baby while Roger sat on the floor playing with the other kids.

"Grammy me want to dance." Jasmine stated.

"Ok." Jill said with a chuckle as she turned on the radio.

The kids goofily danced around while Jill remained on the couch with the baby and Roger sat down next to her to watch the kids' antics.

"I'm going to go change her, she's wet." Jill told Roger as she nodded at the baby.

"Alright." He responded.

He continued to watch the kids play until he realized Sloan had crawled up on the other couch and was walking on it.

"Let's get down from there before you fall off and break your noodle." He told the toddler as he grabbed him.

Sloan gave him a devilish smirk.

Roger laughed at the little boy as he put him down.

"Now where'd Houston go?" He asked as he looked around the room and noticed he was gone.

He was just about ready to go look for him when Houston came walking back into the room, wearing one of Jackie's biggest cooking pots on his head. The pot was so big that it covered his entire face.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked as he went over to him so he could pull the pot off of his head but just as he was reaching for the pot Houston turned and smacked face first into the wall.

Roger was wide eyed but luckily the pot provided a shield for the child's face and instead of crying Houston began to giggle hysterically.

Roger chuckled as he pulled the pot off of the child's head.

"Houston you not only look a lot like your daddy you act like him too, your daddy was constantly getting into things." He told him before he carried the large pot into the kitchen and set it in the sink, making a mental note to wash it later.

"How's it going down here?" Jill asked as she carried the baby back downstairs.

"Our grandsons are crazy." He told her.

She laughed.

"Gampy, me hungry." Jasmine told him.

"Alright, your mommy made chili for us for dinner." He responded.

"Icky." Jasmine said.

"Icky, chili's good." He told her.

"No, icky." She argued.

"Alright then, what would you like to eat?" He asked her.

"Mac n' cheese and a hot dog."

"Ok, I think I can handle that." He said.

He made the Mac n' cheese and the hot dogs and then got each of the kids a plate, he thought it looked good, Jasmine however did not.

"No gampy, hot dog in dere."

"Your hot dog is right here." He told her as he pointed to the hot dog on the plate.

"No gampy in dere." She said as she pointed at the Mac n' cheese.

"What?" he asked her confusedly, having no clue what she wanted.

"Hot dog in dere." She repeated and this time she ripped a piece of her hot dog off and put it in her Mac n' cheese.

"Oh. Ok, I see now." He said.

"She wants the hot dog in the Mac n' cheese dear." Jill called from the living room with a chuckle as she still sat holding the baby.

"I know now, she demonstrated what she wants for me." He called back, wondering how in the world Jill knew what she had wanted from all the way in the living room.

He got a knife and cut up the hot dog, then mixed the pieces in the Mac n' cheese.

"How's that?" He asked her.

"Good dob gampy." She replied.

"Thank you." He replied with a laugh.

Of course after seeing Jasmine's plate that way the other kids wanted theirs like that too so Roger went around the table and cut up all of their hot dogs and mixed it in with their Mac n' cheese.

A few hours later the kids had finally went to bed, Roger and Jill were both exhausted.

Nick and Jackie came home about an hour later.

They walked in and found Roger asleep on the couch.

"Uh-oh, our little rascals have killed dad." Nick told Jackie with a grin.

Jackie chuckled softly.

"I wonder where my mom is?" He said aloud.

"Probably upstairs tied to a chair." Jackie quipped jokingly.

Nick laughed.

They found Jill right as she was walking out of Hundley's nursery.

"Hi, did you guys have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah we did, how did it go?" Jackie asked.

"Great, they are sweethearts." She told her with a sincere smile.

"Is the baby asleep?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, all of the kids are. She is an absolute dream baby, she cried only once while you were gone and that's because she was hungry the rest of the time she just looked around, she seems to be very curious and she's just content all of the time." Jill told her.

"Yeah, we are very lucky, she's really an angel." Jackie told her.

"So what did you two do tonight?" Jill asked the happy couple.

"We went to dinner and a movie, it was fun, thanks again so much for babysitting." Jackie said.

"Oh it was our pleasure." Jill assured her.

Nick and Jackie smiled at her.

"I wonder where your dad went." Jill said as she looked at Nick.

Nick laughed

"He's passed out on the couch."

"I think your little ones really wore him out, but I'm not sure who had more fun, him or the kids." Jill said with a chuckle as she went downstairs and into the living room.

Jill woke Roger up so they could go to bed. After they had gotten ready for bed they crawled into bed, exhausted.

"Jilly, I love those kids more than anything but I am completely wore out, how on earth did we raise seven kids?"

Jill laughed.

"We were a lot younger." She replied.

"Yeah and apparently in much better shape." He added.

She chuckled.

"Goodnight dear." She told him.

She didn't get a response because he was already asleep and snoring.

The End!


End file.
